My Mistakes Bindi Rebecca Jacobs Story
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: All I know about my mom is her first name, Samantha
1. Prolog Five Years After The Accident

_What was mother like? I always ask this question of my father and he never wants to answer my questions. All I know about my mom is her first name, Samantha_

Six year old Bindi Rebecca Jacobs doesn't know anything about her Mother. Kestall, the boy who at fifteen dumped the pregnant girl and left her to be a mother alone, has a guilty conscience, and its going to come back and get him. Join Bindi on her quest to find out more about her mother, more about her than her first name...

Welcome to this story! Please read the previous two stories called:

My Mistakes – Ginnys Story

My Mistakes – Samantha Potters Story

In order to understand this fic, please read them. I give this a pg rating due to some mature content in it. Please enjoy this short fic.


	2. Chapter 1 The Past Comes Back To Bite H...

_Five Years Later_

What was mother like? I always ask this question of my father and he never wants to answer my questions. I know her first name is Samantha.

All I know is that she a good women. My father Kestall wont answer my questions so I will find out the answers myself. My name is Bindi Rebecca Jacobs.

Being only six I cant go far but I do understand that my mother died in a peculiar setting, one that seems to pain father to mention.

Today after another long day at school I got on the school bus to come home. The bus driver told me it was my stop soon after I got on and when I got off the bus I gasped.

There, on the laun I say my father, laying flat out.  
"Daddy?" I whispered as I walked slowly over to his body.

I looked into his face with tears running down my cheeks and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Daddy," I whispered again as I nuzzled into his neck for comfort.

My steady breathing tickled his neck and he rolled over.

"Hey sweets," he grinned and hugged me close

"Daddy!" I smiled back at him as he wiped the tears away from my face

"Why the tears ey sweets?" he whispered as he scooped me up to walk inside the house

"I...I...I thought you were...hurt," I whispered

"Nah!" smiled father "Just resting after trying to garden!"

"Oh," I smiled back at him as he carried me slowly inside the house

Once we were inside we curled up together on the sofa to watch some cartoons and when my family came on Father seemed to disappear.

He was sat beside me but when my family came on he walked out of the room.

Suddenly I heard a paining groan from the kitchen so I ran into it. I saw him, my father, slumped over in pain.

The moment I walked in the glass which he'd been drinking from shattered in his hands. Blood ran over his fingers and that was when he fell to the floor, making the remaining glass shatter.

"DADDY!" I ran over to him and slowly took his other hand. "DADDY!"

He groaned and opened his eyes a fraction.

"Bindi?" he whispered

"I'm here Daddy," I whispered, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bindi...This...It's my guilty conscience...I should have told you long ago," whispered Father

"Told me what?" I whispered

"About...her," he replied

I didn't know what he meant so I just ignore it.

"Don't worry Daddy...I'm going to get you help," I whispered

"No...I'm fine," he replied as he tried to get up

Father slipped a few times but he managed it eventually. I held onto him tightly to help support him and soon he had wobbled into the room.

"Bindi...Do you know...the cupboard...under our stairs?" he whispered

I nodded thoughtfully, wanting to know what it was that was there.

"Go and open it," Father whispered as he gave me the key.


	3. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

I nodded and walked towards the cupboard with shaky hands. Carefully I inserted the key into the lock and the door creaked open. There were photo's, teddies, clothes, make up, everything any girl, or mother, would have.

"Daddy...what is this stuff...," I asked as I lifted the box out of the cupboard.

"I'll explain everything," he whispered as I sat back down on the sofa, the box on my knee.

"Your mom...Sam...A long time ago, she defeated Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards to ever live on this earth. She was only about thirteen I think. I met her when she was fourteen and we dated for I'd say maybe ½ a year before I got your mother pregnant...I dumped her...," said Kestall, faltering at the last words.

"No...you'd never do that Daddy...," I whispered

"I did though...I was only fifteen, I didn't feel ready for kids, but after your mom left the school I missed her dearly. For almost a year I searched for her everywhere but I never did find her. Then...One day I read in the papers about another death here in England. It was your mom's uncle, Ron and that was when I saw your mothers face again. She was in the paper, now an orphan again. I came over and for a year I searched the records, trying to find where she was. Finally I found out that she was in an orphanage, near the coast if I remember right. I was too late though...Your mother had tried to run away but she had fallen off the icy roof of the orphanage. You were safe, and that was all that mattered to her then. I found you both in an alleyway just beside the orphanage. I begged her not to die, I really did kiddo...But your mother was injured too badly. She died early next morning...She'd...flatlined with us beside her...The last thing...she said was...that she loved me and that...I had to take care of you..." said father, taking a deep breath.

I wrapped my arms tightly round his waist to stop him from crying and he held me close with his bloodened hands.

"I loved your mother dearly...You know that don't u B?" whispered Father

"I know Daddy...," I replied

For a while we sat there in each others arms as we both embraced the past.

When we released each other from the vice like grip, Father opened the photo album.

I could see he wanted to cry but he was holding it in for me.

On the very first page there was a picture of my mom when she was just a baby, being held by her dad and the first thing I saw about him, my grandfather, was the lightning bolt scar on his fore head. Immediately I recognised him.

"My...grandfather is...Harry Potter...," I stuttered

Father nodded and said "He would have loved you to bits if he were still alive, but he was killed many years ago by Voldemort,"

"is that the guy...mom killed?" I asked cautiously not wanting to re-open Fathers wounds.

My father just nodded and turned over the page.

"That's...your auntie, Rebecca...She died a long time ago....Your mother was...well devasted for a long time after she died...Every night we met she'd see something, somewhere or someone who'd remind her of Bex and she'd start crying. Your mom always did blame herself for Bex dying...," said Father

"Poor mom...," I whispered "Why did she blame herself Daddy?"

"Because...She was there when her sister was murdered by Voldemort," said Father

"Oh...," I replied, leering away from the subject and turning the page

The next page showed a red headed women, who look a lot like my auntie Bex. She was bouncing my mom and Bex on her knee.

"Daddy...whos that?" I asked

"That's your grandma...Ginny...She used to be married to Harry but....I don't think I should tell you why she died...," said Father

"Daddy...why did she...die...Did Voldemort kill her?" I asked quietly

"No...She did it to herself...," said Father

"She...killed herself...Why?!" I asked with a distressed look on my face

"Depression...She couldn't take being on her own any more so she left your Mom and Bex with your uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione," replied Father

"Are they dead too?" I asked

Father nodded and I decided not to dwell on the subject any more.

We went on for a while until we got to the end where there was a baby scan...


	4. Chapter 3 Thomas Gregg Potter

A/N Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I felt it important to give this its own chapter.

"Daddy...Why does this scan have two heads?" I asked cautiously

"I...don't know...," said Father as he looked in shock at the picture

"I thought I was an only child Daddy," I said looking deep into fathers eyes.

"So did I B...but I guess...you were a twin...," said Father looking sadly at the picture. "How couldn't I have noticed it?"

Carefully Father slid my birth certificate from the album and behind it two other certificates were concealed.

One was a birth certificate for Thomas Gregg Potter, the brother which I never knew, and the other was a death certificate, dated the same day he was born.

"I guess...Your Mom found it too painful to remember...That's why she never told me," said Father

"I...had...a baby brother," I stuttered, finding it hard to comprehend it

Slowly we closed the album and placed it inside the box again. We sifted through it, looking at all the things and smiling at some of the memories.

Suddenly, a clear amount of pain was visible on Fathers face. He put one of his hands to his chest and clutched it in pain.

"DADDY!" I yelled

Slowly he passed out, his head against a pillow. He was still alive but his breathing was quiet.

When the phone rang I ran to it and picked it up panicking.


	5. Chapter 4 Broken Hearts Can Kill

"Help! My Daddys collapsed! Help!" I shouted

"Just calm down!" said the person on the other end of the phone

I didn't know who it was but I was panicking badly

"Bindi! Listen to me! Its Miss Pearl! Your teacher!" she said gently

"Miss...Help! He's collapsed...I'm scared...," I said quietly breathing fast

"Its ok! Listen...Try and wake your Dad up! Don't move him! I'll call for an ambulance! It'll be ok Bindi," Miss Pearl said with pure concern in her voice

"Ok...," I said quietly as I placed the phone gently on the hook...

I quickly ran to my dads side and hugged him gently.

"Daddy...wake up...,"I whispered, sliding a teddy of Moms into his hand. "Daddy...don't die...please...don't die,"

The noise of an ambulance was heard outside as Miss Pearl stepped into my home.

I laid still, trying to look dead so that they'd take me with him but I was separated from my Father. Miss Pearl took me in her car to the hospital...

I stayed quiet for a long time before finally Miss Pearl broke the ice.

"Your dads going to be fine," she said quietly

"I...hope so," I whispered quietly, shaking slightly

Miss Pearl kept me close by her side as she walked me into the hospital.

"Miss...Is my dad going to die...Can magic save him?" I asked quietly

"No magic can save your dad now," she said quietly

Miss Pearl was a witch, as was I and my whole family.

Finally, when they let me see my dad, my heart sank as I looked at him. He was laid icy white on the bed and I knew what they meant when they said I could see him. The last time I ever saw my dad was when he'd passed away.

Miss Pearl explained to me that my dads heart had been acting up ever since my mom died. I knew that she had known for a long time that my dads heart had been acting up. I never forgave her for that when I left...


	6. Chapter 5 Phemonia

When the adoption agency finally caught up with me, I was curled up beside my moms grave, sleeping, shivering and crying.

I was taken to the hospital and put in a special ward. They knew I could fight the disease of Phemonia but I didn't want to. I didn't have a dad, I didn't have a mom...

I had no one left in the world so that was when I decided to close my eyes for the final time.

Slowly I died peacefully in my sleep, ready to join the rest of my family on the other side.

Slowly my spirit floated away from my body and as it did, I watched Miss Pearl say a silent prayer for me. Unlike my grandma, no one was there to send me back...

Above my head I saw two ghosts forming to meet me. Two turned into three and three into four. Soon four turned into even more and before long my whole family was there...

In front was my great Grandma Molly, my great grandma Lily, my great Granddad Arthur and my great Granddad James.

Behind them was my Great Aunt Hermione and my Great Uncle Ron. Next to them was my Grandma Ginny and my Granddad Harry. Then behind them stood my Auntie Rebecca.

Finally as my Auntie Bex stepped aside I saw them. They both looked weak with worry but it was them. My mom and Dad...

"Mommy...," I whispered as I saw my mom for the first time

"Bindi," she whispered back as her eyes filled with tears.

The last time I'd seen her in person was when I was a little baby but I still knew she was my mom.

"Mommy...," I floated over to her and she held me close, burying me deeply in her arms

She still looked the same as she had when she'd died as did everyone else.

My Dad came up behind us an held us both.

"B...I love you...and Sam...I love you too...You're the most important things to me," whispered Dad

"I know Kess," whispered Mom

"I know too Daddy," I whispered

"Sam...All thouse years I spent without you were hell to me...I never want to lose you again," whispered Dad

"I never want to lose you either Kess...All the years I watched you, wanting to be with you...," whispered Mom

There was silence for a while as all the couple hugged each other. My grandma and granddad hugged each other, everyone but my Auntie Bex hugged someone.

"Mom?" a little voice said


	7. Chapter 6 Meet Thomas Gregg Potter, Yo...

"Mom?" a little voice said

I broke the hug with my Mom and Dad, turning to see where the voice came from.

Slowly I saw the face of a young boy about my age. We had exactly the same hair and he had Mom's eyes.

"Bindi...I was you to meet your brother...Thomas Gregg...," said Mom quietly

"My...brother...," I choked out

"Hi sis," he smiled, a tall boy now.

"But why is he older Mommy...," I whispered

"He's not older," said my Dad quietly "He's just taller than you,"

"Oh...," I said quieter before stepping towards my brother.

"Will we grow old?" I asked, not really wanting to be a child forever

"No...You'll maybe reach sixteen...Then you'll stop growing," smiled Mom

"Ok...," It was hard to embrace, I would stay sixteen forever...

Then I embraced him tightly, as sets of ghostly tears streamed down both our cheeks.

"Don't cry sis...I'm here now...," he whispered, holding me tightly.

I had my family back, and as I joined hands with my brother and my Mom, I knew that this was where I belonged.

"So...," said Lily quietly

We turned to her and smiled.

"This is what happened when we let Harry go back then," said James rather dumbly

"Yeah...I married Ginny and had two wonderful daughters," smiled Harry

"And I raised those two wonderful daughters for a year," said Ginny

"Then I took them in as my own sending them away to keep them safe," said Ron

"Then when I died they both had to fight for the world," said Molly

"That reminds me...Sam...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," said Bex quietly

"Its ok little sis...," Mom smiled "I blamed myself for years for your death...But I guess...I finally understood when I died it wasn't my fault...I grew up and had a wonderful set of kids...Uncle Ron set me straight again after I came back to England...Then I fell off that roof and died...,"

"Hey Sam," Dad smiled "You were a brave girl! And you gave birth to two wonderful kids...Even if Thomas came up here before you...You kept Bindi alive through all the mess...,"

"Mommy...Daddy...Everyone...We're together again...Isnt that all that matters?" I asked

Everyone nodded before we all re joined in a long line. We slowly floated up towards the sky. For the first time probably since I was a baby I felt truly happy. I felt like I was truly belonging.

"All this happened because of my mistake," said Ginny quietly

"Not just you Ginny," said Harry "My mistake too,"

"Mom, Dad, It wasn't just your mistake, it was mine too," said Mom

"Look...Son...You're mistake made a strong family," said James smiling "And we're all together as a family now. Sam, your mistake made a wonderful daughter and Ginny, your one and only mistake brought everyone together,"

A few moments passed and I became sleepy. I lay my head against my Moms shoulder.

"I love you Mommy...," I whispered for the first time in my entire life. As I drifted to sleep I remembered one thing. That the mistakes made in the family ,we're all making us a stronger unit.

"I love you Mommy," I whispered once more, making sure that she was real before I fell asleep.

A/N Well the everyone, that's it, the end of the My Mistakes series. It's taken me all night to post it and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed posting it! Good luck and review!


End file.
